


Другая неделя отца Родо

by Irgana



Series: Деревня андедов [3]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, undead-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana
Summary: В деревню андедов приходит… мессия?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Не все то зомби, что андед. Андеды – общий класс, среди них встречаются и гули, и зомби, и иного вида существа; их объединяет одно: все они уже хотя бы один раз умерли. Совсем умерли.

О нем рассказала женщина.

Отец Родо поспешно стянул передник, протер вспотевшую у печи тонзурку и торопливо потрусил на край деревни, делая вид, что величавым шагом проводит ревизию общественного хозяйства.

За околицей уже потихоньку собиралась толпа. На пустыре, заросшем высоким бурьяном и ковылем, стоял незнакомец. Одет он был в рубище, изрядно измазанное и истрепанное от долгой дороги; в длинных спутанных волосах застряли травинки. Стоял мужчина совершенно спокойно – казалось, он чего-то ждет. Деревенским торопиться, в общем-то, тоже было некуда: все ждали старосту Бута, который в это время обычно бывал занят с новой молодой женой и не спешил в свое удовольствие. Когда позади образовалось еще два ряда, отец Родо почувствовал, что у него стали уставать ноги, и начал потихоньку пробираться вперед. Стоило народу зашевелиться, как задвигался и незнакомец. Он нагнулся и поднял из-под ног длинный, увитый дикой лозой посох из ствола молодой сосенки.

– Мое имя Назар, и я пришел речь вам благую весть. – Мужчина размахнулся, воткнул посох острым концом в землю на добрых три пяди и изрек: – Здесь будет святой храм.

– Убить, и дело с концом, – пробормотал Кован, один из племянников старосты. Подошедший Бут, перед которым все почтительно расступились, отвесил ему подзатыльник:

– Мал еще убивать налево и направо.

Взгляд пришлого мужчины остановился на отце Родо, только выбравшемся в первый ряд, потом скользнул куда-то ему за спину. Священник обернулся: позади стояли Ази и Пина – когда только успели подойти? Из-за плеч девочек торчали рукоятки мечей, на поясе Ази висела тушка зайца. «Ну умницы, – подумал отец Родо, – наконец-то поймали как положено, а не по кусочкам… Завялим на зиму».

– Ведьмы, – убежденно сказал мужчина.

Девочки открыли рты, но отец Родо заслонил обеих.

– Это мои племянницы, – веско сказал он. В том, что колдовать они не умели совершенно – да и вообще мало чего умели, – он быстро убедился.

– И сам ты с ними заодно.

Отец Родо хотел было возмутиться, но вспомнил о своем достоинстве.

– Я из Рабоны, – сказал он и незаметно для себя приосанился.

– Из Рабоны? Давно ты здесь?

– Уже лет восемь.

– Этот человек лжет, – громко сказал мужчина. – Рабона пала тридцать лет назад.

– Тебе-то, миленок, сколько? – хмуро спросила Нюда, баба, орудовавшая вилами лучше, чем поварешкой.

– Мне тридцать семь, – мужчина отвечал спокойно, как человек, верующий в силу и защиту правоты, – в начале зимы будет тридцать восемь. Мой дед помогал защищать Рабону, когда ее разрушили демоны и ведьмы.

Неприятно было до хруста на зубах, как от мерзкого лекарского порошка.

– Пойдемте, девочки, – сказал отец Родо, разворачиваясь.

Обросший человек смотрел им вслед.

– Бесье отродье, – тихо, но внятно произнес он.

* * *

В огород он им ходить запретил, увидев,что они пытаются сделать с патиссонами и укропом. Поколебавшись, нехотя показал, где капуста и чеснок: это можно было и у соседей позаимствовать на крайний случай. Глядя на усердие девочек и ежедневно испытывая на себе их страстное желание помочь, он с тяжелым вздохом послал обеих к охотникам, велев сказать, что они ему племянницы – пусть хотя бы научатся при охоте не рубить всю тушу прямо в воздухе. Попытки жить в лесу пресек: что бы о нем люди подумали, если бы он выгонял детей в лес ночевать? Одежку сменил, железные ботинки отнял; лапти стерли – больно быстро бегали по буеракам, – купил кожаные сапоги. И, разумеется, крестил.

Хотя на самом деле это вышло почти что случайно.

– Дядя Родо, – спросила Ази в конце первой недели, сидя за накрытым столом и ожидая, пока отец Родо вытащит из печи горячий суп – к готовке этих двоих подпускать было абсолютно опасно для жизни всей деревни, – скажите, а сколько женщин рожали от вас?

Отец Родо, только что взявшийся за ухват, аккуратно поставил его обратным концом на место, перебрал утварь над устьем, несколько раз одернул домашнее платье.

– Дядя Родо, суп убежит, – напомнила Пина.

Священник снова взялся за ухват, вытащил горшок и поставил его на стол. Сел, не разливая, хотя голодная Пина, казалось, разве что глазами сейчас есть не начнет, и только тогда переспросил:

– Что ты сказала?

– Вас все зовут отцом, – пояснила Ази. – Не могли же они все получиться от одной женщины! Ей пришлось бы рожать лет сорок подряд, и некоторых почти одновременно, а еще у нее должна была быть внешность, как у…

– Хватит, – у него хватило сил поднять ладонь. Ну слава богам. Слава богам.

Он осенил себя защитным знамением. Девчата взирали на него с живым любопытством в ясных глазах. Интересно, как давно они хотели знать ответ, обсуждали они его с кем-нибудь в деревне?..

– Святая церковь заповедует не отвлекаться на мирские дела тем, кто посвятил себя делам Божьим, – возвестил он. Потом поглядел в их все такие же ясные глаза, вздохнул и перевел: – Священники не женятся и с женщинами не… вступают в отношения мирской любви. У меня нет детей.

Девочки как по команде округлили губы в удивленном «о-а-как-же». Неужели их там учили исполнять и такие команды?

– В нашей деревне, – строго и гордо сказал отец Родо, – живут набожные люди. Они истинно веруют. Но вера – очень сложная наука. Чтобы людям было проще общаться с богами и чтобы боги всегда правильно их понимали, была создана церковь со священниками, которые помогают людям объяснить богам, чего им хочется, и проводят особые ритуалы, утешая богов, если некоторые из людских деяний их обидят. Негоже, чтобы богиня не посылала урожай селеньям Запада, если на Севере какие-то тати грабят путников на дороге – так ведь?

Девочки закивали.

– Из-за того, что священник от такой помощи выгоды себе не имеет, выходит, что он заботится о людях из любви, ничего не желая себе от них взамен – совсем как отец. Поэтому меня зовут отец Родо.

– Папа, – сказала Пина.

Отец Родо опустил руку, которой уже потянулся было за половником, поправил тарелки, ложки и одернул домашнюю рясу.

– У каждого из людей есть свои родители, – он решил зайти с другого конца. – Но боги и богини старше и мудрее нас всех. Иногда такие мудрые существа не хотят, чтобы у них были слабые и глупые дети, какими мы все иногда бываем; поэтому не следует оскорблять богов, именуя их «Отец» и «Мать» понапрасну и по любому случаю. Родить может не всякая, а вот капуста вырастет и у не очень усердной дочери. Священники тоже люди, – тут отец Родо ненадолго задумался: как давно он никому не рассказывал, что он «тоже человек»? – Мы совсем не такие могущественные, как боги, поэтому нас всегда можно звать «отцами». Но папа у каждого свой! – Тут он заметил, что в его голосе чуть было не прорезались истерические нотки.

Ази кивнула: похоже, она что-то в этом роде подозревала. Пина ерзала, часто моргая – отец Родо уже знал: это у нее означает признак глубокой работы ума.

– А дядя? Дядя же у всех тоже свой, выходит? – закончив мысленные выкладки, наконец спросила Пина. – Значит, вы нам не дядя?

– Извините, отец Родо, – торжественно сказала Ази. – Мы не знали, что оскорбляем ваше мужское достоинство священника. Мы больше не будем.

Отец Родо уже навел вокруг себя идеальный порядок и чуть было не потерял это самое достоинство, обвив голову руками и завыв в голос. Когда он уже поднял руки к лицу, его озарило.

– Вы можете называть меня дядей, – успокоил он девочек. – То есть, я могу им стать.

Девочки переглянулись.

– Это очень сложно? – спросила деловитая Ази. – Вам нужно будет пройти испытание? Убьете других претендентов?

– Их много? – со страхом и сочувствием спросила Пина.

Отец Родо удержал половник. Он вроде бы даже начал привыкать.

– Нет, я просто крещу вас. А теперь ешьте.

Он постарался не вдумываться в то, как в Рабоне посмотрел бы на него епископ Камури, если бы он привел к купели двух клеймор и начал крестить. Вообще-то отец Винсент крестил первую ве… клеймор, появившуюся в святом городе – нарек Еленой, и собор простоял с тех пор много лет нерушимым. Видимо, боги были не против, а все дело было все-таки в людях.

Пина задержала ложку у рта и задумчиво посмотрела на отца Родо.

– А папой? – тихо спросила она. – Папой вы нам стать совсем никак не можете?

Вот тут отец Родо все-таки пролил свой суп.

* * *

– Нарекаю тебя Пирона, а тебя Августа, – сказал он, осторожно покапал каждой на темечко водой из своей миски для служб и сотворил над их головами священные знаки. К сожалению, от идеи использовать собственные имена девочек пришлось отказаться: богинь с такими именами не водилось. Азиада, Европина – кому вообще могло прийти в голову так по-дикарски обзывать живых людей?

– Пирона была Номером Три при Камилле, я такой никогда не буду! – в голосе Пины сквозило детское восхищение и неподдельная тоска.

– А Августу убила младший номер из поколения Систины Оракула, – задумчиво добавила Ази.

– Цыц! – прикрикнул отец Родо. – Это имена доброй богини урожая и святой заступницы слабых и обездоленных, как… – отец Родо проглотил слова «какое бесовское отродье», – кто бы ни носил их до вас, помните о святых девах и старайтесь… – он запнулся второй раз, пытаясь решить, стоит ли подражать всем женщинам, которые носили такие имена, – старайтесь вести жизнь, достойную этих имен.

Ази, казалось, была недовольна.

– А была какая-нибудь святая по имени вроде Ази? Чтоб больше похоже было. Анастасия, например… – ее глаза заблестели.

– Крылатая Анастасия! – произнесла вторая девочка с пиететом в голосе.

Отец Родо покопался в памяти, таких святых не обнаружил и пришел к ужасному выводу, что упомянутая «крылатая Анастасия», видимо, была самой что ни на есть «белой ведьмой». Это следовало немедленно пресечь.

– Была, – твердо сказал он, – но Августа была богиней и более великой. И летать тоже умела.

«Вознесением», – мысленно уточнил он.

– Тогда хорошо, – одобрила Ази.

* * *

Ази перемигнулась с Пиной, сказала:

– Я потом догоню, вы идите! – и умчалась обратно к пустырю.

Пина потащила отца Родо за рукав, поминутно оглядываясь, завела за угол ближайшей избы и зашептала:

– Дядя Родо, дядя Родо! Тот мужчина – его никак нельзя пускать в деревню!

Она стиснула его руку, и отец Родо ойкнул: силы у Пины было хоть отбавляй, даром что совсем девчушка.

– Девочка моя, – сказал он, осторожно отцепляя пальцы клеймор, – конечно, он поступил нехорошо, понося вас дурными словами; но коли он уж добрался до нас, старосте решать, жить тому человеку тут или идти далее – так заведено в этой деревне.

– Но он не человек, дядя Родо! Он йома!

Отец Родо вздрогнул.

– Как – йома? Уверена?

Пина отвела взгляд:

– Ну… почти. Наверное. Я не знаю, – она расстроено опустила плечи. – Мне так показалось… Я не очень-то хорошо умею их узнавать, но вроде бы…

Священник вздохнул. Час от часу не легче.

– Пойдем проверим, – он взял было Пину за руку, потом отпустил: – Нет, оставайся тут. Я сам все узнаю.

Подумать только, он чуть было не опустился до того, чтобы прикрываться ребенком! Какой же из него рабонский священник.

Вернувшись к околице, он обнаружил, что толпа понемногу редеет. Как немедленно оповестила его вездесущая Ахна, мужчина после своего заявления о храме обратился ко всем присутствующим с просьбой помочь строительству, кто чем может: бревном, камнем, доской ли; но никого не понуждал и не гнал, сам же принялся выкапывать яму. Помогать ему, разумеется, никто не собирался: на дворе стояла осень, и каждый спешил закончить мелкую починку изб и амбаров до зимы; поэтому деревенские начали расходиться.

Завидев отца Родо, Ази напряглась и попыталась было оттеснить его, вклиниваясь между пришельцем и священником.

– Не нужно, – строго сказал отец Родо. Он некстати вспомнил, что из двух клеймор дрова всегда рубила Ази: каждый чурбан сразу на четыре чурки, словно одним ударом.

Был один верный способ узнать йома, об этом знал каждый житель Рабоны. Вернее, было два способа, но для второго нужна была клеймор – настоящая, взрослая женщина, а не его девочки. Отец Родо убедил себя, что это все для благого дела.

Цепляясь рясой за ковыль, он подошел к мужчине, который на коленях рыл яму в земле прямо голыми руками, помогая себе колышком; Ази не отставала ни на шаг. Сверху отцу Родо было видно, до чего крепким был чужак: сильная спина, широкие плечи, в прорехах рубахи перекатывались мускулы. Ему вспомнилась тоненькая ручка Пины, вмиг оставившая пять синяков на его запястье. Мужчина оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел на священника – твердо, с осуждением во взгляде; и под напором этих светлых глаз священник дрогнул.

– Как пастырь этих людей, – сказал отец Родо, чувствуя, что щеки все-таки начинает заливать жаром, – я должен решить это тихо и быстро: могу я узнать, какого цвета ваша кровь?

Мужчина моргнул, потом наклонился и поднял с земли камень, которыми изобиловал пустырь. Он отодвинул лохмотья рукава и с силой провел острым краем от локтя до самого запястья.

– Моя вера защитит меня от болезни, – убежденно сказал он. – Вернитесь в истинную веру и будете спасены.

Отец Родо кивнул, глядя на побежавшие по грязной коже красные струи, потом вытащил из кармана передник и протянул мужчине.

– Не нужно! – тот жестом отклонил руку священника, брезгуя прикасаться. – Я приму от заблудшей души, но от нераскаявшейся – никогда!

Отец Родо положил передник обратно, – не пропадать же добру – развернулся и ушел.

Пина ждала их уже у околицы, то и дело поднимая руку к плечу, за которым висел меч, и снова опуская – тоже, отметил священник, стояла между чужаком и деревней. Умнички у него девочки.

Когда Ази покачала головой, Пина совсем сникла.

Отец Родо вздохнул.

– Хотите жаркого на ужин? – с преувеличенной бодростью спросил он. – Порежу лучший патиссон! По морковке каждой, разрешаю самим выкопать! Целого зайца принесли, молодчины!

Он и не верил, что мужчина был йома. Какой йома своими ногами придет в деревню, где живут две клеймор, даром что «неспособные»? Может быть, они его узнать и не могут, зато их узнает каждый – достаточно один раз взглянуть.

Ему самому тоже не помешала бы на ужин морковка для освежения жизненных сил: в этом – как бишь его, Назар? – он, словно в зеркале, увидел одного молодого и очень упрямого священника; и лучше бы этого зеркала не было. Сколько-сколько лет, он сказал, тридцать? Надо же, как быстро время пролетело…

* * *

Ночью он пробудился от шороха и, только кинув спросонок лапоть и оттого окончательно проснувшись, понял, что это были тихие всхлипывания.

– А я думал, мышь, – невпопад сказал он, выходя в сени: негоже было священнику отсиживаться взаперти, когда его паства страдает.

Услышав его, Пина заревела в голос:

– Дядя Родо, мы никчемные!

Отец Родо вздохнул и присел на краешек скамьи.

– Бесписпиктивные, – подтвердила Ази.

Священник укоризненно взглянул на нее: зачем же поминать в доме бесов и неприличности?

Пина уткнулась отцу Родо в колени:

– Я думала, он йома! У меня внутри что-то дрогнуло, честно! А он не йома! Кому я нужна, если даже свою работу делать не умею!

Священник погладил ее по голове:

– Все будет хорошо. Зайца целого поймали – и йому поймаете. Целого…

– Может быть, ты его так плохо чувствуешь, потому что он мертвый? – предположила Ази.

Отец Родо протянул руку и отвесил девочке легкий подзатыльник:

– Сколько раз говорил не называть никого мертвым! – строго сказал он. – Раз бог дал вторую жизнь, значит, уже не мертвый.

– И мы зайца полгода ловили! – Пина зарыдала еще горше. – А он никак не получался! Не целый!

– Ну нет, мы ловили разных все-таки, – справедливости ради уточнила Ази. – И большую часть испортила я. Но зайцы очень трудные. Йома-то все равно как рубить, лишь бы голову задело; а к зайцам нужен особый подход: точность, меткость, осторожность, правильное количество силы, нужное место, направление удара…

Священник и не подозревал, что с зайцами так непросто. С другой стороны, разве он в детстве мог себе представить, что все утренние работы в монастыре необходимо завершить до рассвета, чтобы встречать новый день чистой молитвой?

– Готовить тоже трудно, – неожиданно поделился он. Девочки замерли. – Все нужно отмерить в правильных частях, нарезать не большими кусками и не маленькими, каждый овощ по-своему, а затем класть в горшок в разное время, а если что пропустил – считай, суп испорчен.

– О-о-о… – протянула Пина, которая всегда интересовалась домашним хозяйством.

– За огородом глаз да глаз, – продолжил отец Родо, пригорюнившись и подпирая щеку кулаком. – Только отвлечешься – сразу бурьян, сорная трава, жуки-червяки, лиса изгородь подкопала, а заяц пробрался и погрыз; кому-то воды не хватает, кому-то солнца, кому-то сосед расти мешает, кто-то рядом с чесноком чахнет. Пока весь огород не обойдешь, утром и вечером, и знать ничего не будешь.

Ази очень сочувственно кивала: она каждое утро обходила по три дома и предлагала помощь в тяжелом труде – дров порубить, воды наносить, крышу залатать. Многие жили по одиночке или вдвоем, поэтому любая пара рук была кстати. Поначалу девочки собирались за утро обходить по четверти деревни, но благодарные бабы давали щуплым подросткам столько яиц и молока (да еще нагружали печеньем и сушеными фруктами), что отец Родо, заметив, как опасно разрастаются запасы в погребе, посоветовал им ограничить свое рвение и отправлял одну Ази, оставляя Пину помогать по дому: им ни за что было не съесть столько, а пропавших яств было жалко.

– А дом!.. – у отца Родо запершило в горле, и он не стал продолжать, переключившись на более серьезное: – А паства!.. Кушать пришлых перестали. Ночью спят, как честные люди: по дворам не гуляют, работу впотьмах не работают. На зайцев и волков охотятся с силками, ямами да с рогатиной, как положено, а не голыми руками да зубами разрывают. Кругом лепота стала! А раньше как было, я даже вспоминать не хочу, – нелогично заключил он. Сколько же лет ему пришлось потратить на то, чтобы сделать из деревенских достойных людей?..

По щеке отца Родо скатилась одинокая слеза, которая его самого удивила.

– Дядя Родо! – Пина бросилась к нему на шею, заливаясь слезами. – Вам так трудно! А мы тут со своими… а-а-а…

Ази тоже обняла его за плечи.

– Мы во всем-во всем поможем, – проговорила она подозрительно дрожащим голосом. – Всех плохих убьем… то есть, никого убивать не будем, как вы просите. И йома-не йома этот тоже пусть живет. Кушать ему тут все равно некого…

Отец Родо погладил обеих клеймор по голове:

– Вот и умницы. Ази, сбегай-ка принеси мне ключи от погреба, над сундуком висят, а ты, Пина, огонь разводи.

Чем еще утешить детей, как не теплым молочком со сладким печеньем?

* * *

Поутру отец Родо помолился, накормил девочек остатками ужина и пошел за околицу узнавать новости.

Назар выкопал приличную яму с ровными краями и теперь забивал по углам колья. Поодаль лежали пять больших деревьев, уже очищенных от коры и с обрубленными ветками. Рядом с ничейным пустырем, на котором хозяйничал пришлый, стоял хмурый однорукий мужик, который очень мрачно взирал на чужака.

Завидев отца Родо, мужик коротко кивнул ему.

– Поговорите с ним, отец, – сказал он, снова начиная поедать Назара взглядом. – Ночью работает.

Асун жил в ближайшем к околице доме и слыл мрачным бобылем. Перед смертью он потерял одну руку, которую теперь восстановить не представлялось возможным; отец Родо считал, что это повлияло на его характер, хотя староста Бут был уверен, что все дело было в его мужской немощи. Отчего-то Асуну очень приглянулась Ази; глядя, как она чинит ему ставни, он даже улыбался и говорил: «Точь-в-точь как мать». Себе на уме был мужик, словом.

– Встал ночью, потому что этот шумел, – пояснил мужик. – Прихожу – он ветки камнем сбивает. Пообещал утром дать топор, если перестанет – так нет, всю ночь, паршивец, куролесил.

Священник подобрал полы рясы и пошел через ковыль к Назару.

– Сын мой, – начал он проникновенно, – почто ты ночью не спишь? Бог создал ночь для отдохновения от трудов дневных.

Назар отложил камень, которым забивал кол, и сотворил против священника оберегающий знак.

– Тебе я не сын, нечестивец! – строго сказал он. – Тот, кто якшается с демоническим отребьем, не достоин быть пастырем для других.

Отец Родо подавил в себе нерелигиозное желание стукнуть невежу по темечку.

– Клеймор содеяли тебе какое-то зло?

– Они несут зло самим своим существом, – проникновенно сказал Назар. – Бесовские отродья, полные скверны и нечистот, они снуют повсюду и чуют демонов как себе подобных; их лица искажены клеймом нечестивости, и само их бытие бросает вызов небесам.

У отца Родо в ушах зашумела кровь.

– Стало быть, тебе они зла не сотворили, – прозорливо заметил священник.

Если он рассчитывал смутить этим Назара… да нет, даже не рассчитывал.

– Ты так свободно рассуждаешь о зле, как и должно искушенному в нечестивых делах павшему священнику, ведущему бесовские дела с ведьмами, – укорил мужчина. – А ведь ты когда-то ты обещал быть наставником для других. Посмотри, во что ты превратился!

– Среди людей бывают тати и воры, однако другие, честные и добрые, от этого не становятся негодяями. Если же среди нас встречаются нераскаявшиеся грешники, почему среди клеймор не может быть невинных? Они ведь дети – как, когда они могли успеть нагрешить? В них даже сила клеймор не прижилась – это ли не знак их чистоты и невинности?

На это Назар ответил просто:

– Мне жаль тебя. Ты погряз в заблуждениях и уже не сможешь выбраться, коли считаешь, будто от беса может родиться что-то, окромя беса же.

Отец Родо судорожно схватился было за толстый молитвенник, который всегда носил при себе для подобных оказий, потом одумался: стар он стал так волноваться просто оттого, что услышал свои же речи юности.

– Нам больше не о чем говорить, – изрек Назар и снова взял в руки колышек и камень.

– Да нет, есть, – возразил священник. – Бог создал день для благого труда, а ночь – для праведного отдыха. Коли ты честный человек, ночью следует спать и не тревожить других шумом.

– У меня мало времени, – ответствовал Назар, и священник уже стиснул зубы, чтобы выслушать, как близится конец мира, и все из-за таких нечестивцев, как отец Родо, которые мало того, что сами свернули с пути истинного, так еще дают пристанище бесам и демонам, а также склоняют всех прочих принимать их на равных…

Пришлый удивил его своим ответом:

– Скоро зима; если не возвести крышу до снега, сруб промокнет, и весной придется осушать яму, а то и рыть новую.

Отец Родо прикусил язык, с которого уже готова была сорваться отповедь. Этот Назар оказался куда как непрост! Должно быть, от растерянности он сказал совсем не то, что собирался:

– Зачем же ты начал такое дело по осени? – Священник тут же подосадовал на себя: зачем он общается с этим фанатиком как со вменяемым человеком, а вдруг его «праведность» заразна!

Назар посмотрел на него так, словно собрался читать очередную проповедь, и вдруг улыбнулся.

– Мне было видение, – охотно поделился он, и в его светлых глазах не было больше ни тени презрения к «падшему». – Я как увидел, сразу и пошел сюда. Невозможно противиться такой чистоте, какую явил мне бог во свете.

Отец Родо выдавил:

– А… – развернулся и пошел восвояси. Зябко ему было в его истончившейся рясе, старые ноги с трудом шли через ковыль, а впереди был еще длинный день…

Улыбка на обросшем лице Назара оказалась такая чистая и благостная, какой отец Родо у живых отродясь не видел. Ни у кого доселе.

Асун обернулся и посмотрел вслед сгорбившемуся священнику, потом снова повернулся к пустырю.

– Да пущай сейчас возится, – наконец проговорил он, поскребывая куцую бородку, и в глазах его зажегся недобрый огонек. – Я с ним вечером поговорю – чтоб до утра точно ничего делать не хотел.

* * *

В четверг отец Родо отъелся с утра молочной кашей, пободрел и обошел каждый дом в деревне. Он взывал к благости и ясномыслию в благочестивом русле. Крестьянки очень почтительно угощали его яблочным сидром: они уже знали – раз отец Родо к каждой заходит, вестимо, дома али в богоугодных делах у него что-то не ладится, и нужно подкормить их единственного священника. Словоохотливая Кувла, поднося кружку, так и сказала:

– Вы кушайте да пейте, отец, вот вам еще пряничек на дорогу. Оно, когда покушаешь, сразу все кругом такое благостное становится, ровно как вы просите! И вот еще лепешка на дорогу: вам сейчас к Отре идти, а у нее, поди, в доме-то ничего и не осталось – она же того чудного подкармливает.

– Как?! – так и подскочил священник.

– Ну как, – вздохнула Кувла, – вестимо как: шла по ягоды, а он там в земле роется. Она и спроси: «Что ж ты, миленок, денно и нощно копошишься, аль отдохнул бы, покушал чего?» А тот и брякни: «Я сыт буду, когда храм дострою, а до тех пор мне некогда себе выискивать пропитание – подай лучше вон то бревно». Отра-то наша добрая душа: она и бревно подала, и домой за обедом сбегала, и одежку ему сменную принесла – все, говорит, для благого дела, а ты только нашего отца не забижай, он у нас один такой… ой.

Кувла прикрыла рот ладонью и с опаской посмотрела на священника, но он сделал вид, что не расслышал.

– Выходит, Отре он глянулся? – уточнил отец Родо.

– Да вы в голову не берите, – Кувла махнула рукой, – ей и тот рукоблуд, который приполз к нам и все норовил кому-нибудь ногу откусить, тоже глянулся: говорила, у него глаза страдальца… Еще бы не страдальца: целых полгода к нам на одной руке полз!

Священник уже не слушал; он торопливо поблагодарил крестьянку, даже забыв отказаться от двух пряников «племяннушкам», и помчался к Отре.

* * *

Завидев отца Родо, Отра заволновалась и принялась спешно прятать противни и кадушку с тестом. Иногда священнику казалось, что из той дырочки, которую Отра прятала под толстой косой, при смерти выпало что-то важное, чего теперь в голове крестьянки сильно не хватало. Отру единодушно освободили от общих деревенских работ: смотреть, как она молотит мотыгой и жнет куском обруча от бочки, не было никакой мочи. Крестьянка постоянно забывала, что где лежит и для чего предназначено; она разбиралась только в кухонных делах. Говорили, до смерти она была кухаркой какого-то богатого господина в Сутафе. Зато у Отры было добрейшее сердце, поэтому никто и не обижался, когда она еженедельно пыталась забрать с выпаса чью-нибудь овцу – доверить ей держать свою означало бы обречь бедное животное на верную смерть от голода, холода или чего-нибудь совершенно нелепого.

– Дочь моя, как ты себя чувствуешь? – начал отец Родо как обычно, присаживаясь на лавку.

Отра быстро сунула ложку в меду под ближайший горшок, ее глаза забегали.

– Хвалю твое усердие, – поспешно сказал священник, видя, что крестьянка нацелилась на топленое масло, соединяя его взглядом со скатертью на столе. – О запасах печешься.

– Пеку? Да я не… Пеку, – стыдливо призналась Отра.

– Доброе дело, – похвалил отец Родо, закрепляя успех. – Будет что кушать в зиму.

Он знал, что пироги столько не хранятся, потому что их съедают раньше, но церковь заповедовала хвалить паству, коли есть за что, так как иначе людям и доброго слова не достанется.

– То не в зиму, то угостить… Что ж он, болезный, все руками да один – никто бревнышка не подаст, сосенки прямой не срубит, крылечка не воздвигнет… – она осеклась и умолкла, теребя передник.

Назвать крепкого широкоплечего Назара, который в одиночку носил из лесу бревна на сруб, «болезным» было явным преувеличением; впрочем, может быть, Отра имела в виду его впалые щеки или царапину на руке – с нее всяко могло статься.

– Как ты хорошо понимаешь в строительстве, – умаслил отец Родо. – Общение с… Назаром приносит тебе пользу.

– Ой, вы не ругаетесь? А я думала, будете, – чистосердечно призналась Отра и наконец вытащила из-под передника вторую руку с недолепленным пирожком.

Глядя на воспрявшую духом крестьянку, отец Родо убедил себя, что ему даже не пришлось кривить душой ради благого дела ободрения паствы: кто бы мог подумать, что Отра окажется способна отличить сосну от рябины. Если в этом была заслуга чужака, ему стоило воздать должное.

– Отче, – продолжила повеселевшая крестьянка, – я вас завтра ух как накормлю! Желаете курочку?

– О пятницу надлежит поститься, – строго заметил отец Родо и, заметив испуг на лице Отры, быстро добавил: – Но к простым людям это так сильно не относится. Вообще же для пиров и гуляний есть воскресенье…

– Великий день, – закивала Отра. – Наш бог воскрес и велел всем возрадоваться, ибо грядет возрожденье. Он поднял из земли все ростки и семена, воскресил природу ото сна и трудов и повелел прославлять небеса, землю и воды, не оглядываясь назад на былое.

Священник слушал с любопытством: в этом кратком пересказе одной из основ религии было что-то чуждое, что-то слишком возвышенное и равнодушное к человеку…

– Это тебе Назар говорил? – вдруг осенило его.

Отра запнулась и потупилась.

– Отче, вы на него не серчайте. Одинокий он, один на всем пустыре, а кругом бревна, колья да ковыль… Я и снесла ему покушать чего на зубок: щец горшочек, кашки миску, остатки капустки с чесночком, морковью да ножкой заячьей, дай боги радости вашим девочкам, затем кулебяки перекусить, яичной сладкой смеси; да сливами сушеными угостила, чтобы совсем голодным не сидел…

Отец Родо подивился, как после этого Назар еще мог наклоняться, чтобы продолжать работать. Впрочем, хорошо, что Отра сама подняла эту тему.

– Дочь моя, ты все сделала правильно, – «Хотя дать ему втрое меньше было бы куда полезнее», – успокоить и ободрить нуждающегося есть дело благое и богоугодное. Однако же человеку нужен и отдых. Сам Назар, как видно, отдыхать не умеет, а значит, ему нужно помочь. – Священник сделал небольшую паузу и кивнул Отре, проверяя, следит ли она за его мыслью. Крестьянка кивнула в ответ – стало быть, еще следит. – Приютишь ли ты его на ночь, дабы он спал под кровлею, как полагается… добропорядочному верующему?

В чем-чем, а в таком описании Назара сомневаться не приходилось.

Крестьянка замерла, на ее лице отразилась внутренняя борьба неожиданной силы.

– Ой, да как… Никак не можно, – огорошила она священника.

Такого ответа отец Родо не ожидал: Отра славилась сердобольностью и готова была бежать по первому слову таскать, чинить и поливать на любой край деревни – только толку от нее обычно было мало.

– Понимаю, – осторожно сказал он, хотя не был до конца уверен, что и вправду понимает, – он незнакомый человек, пришлый – но держит себя чинно, святотатством не занимается, на чужое не покушается, разумен да тих.

«Что же это я говорю такое, – удивился сам себе отец Родо. – Неужто в нем и взаправду столько хорошего?.. Почему же тогда я с ним так спорил?»

Но крестьянка покачала головой:

– Не, отче, никак.

Священника разбирало удивление и любопытство.

– Понимаю, – с еще меньшей уверенностью сказал он, – он человек у нас новый, и еще неведомо, чем он питается и чем привык жить – но по всему пришел он сюда и вправду храм строить, что до кушаний, как ты говоришь, кушал он щи и ни на кого из деревни алчным взглядом не смотрел…

Разве что на его девочек, но и то наверняка по недоразумению: стоит Назару узнать, до чего Ази и Пина хорошие, послушные и верующие, как он обязательно тоже их полюбит.

Отра переступила с ноги на ногу: почему-то она считала, что при священнике нужно стоять.

– Нет, никак не можно.

– И это понимаю, дочь моя, – вконец запутавшись, сказал отец Родо, – он мужчина, и стыд тебе не велит пускать его в дом; однако же после смерти все мы равны перед богом, и коли ты не захочешь чего делать, разрешаю стукнуть его со всей твоей посмертной силушки…

Отра заулыбалась.

– Спасибо, отче, – от всего сердца сказала она, – а все равно никак не могу, нет.

– Да отчего же?! – потеряв терпение, возопил священник.

И тут он увидел то, чего не видывал с тех пор, как несколько лет тому назад исповедовал предыдущую жену Бута и имел неосторожность спросить ее о семейной жизни: крестьянка густо покраснела.

– Он смеяться будет, – прошептала Отра. – Над…

И она кивнула на стену, на которой висела табличка: «Здесь лежит Отра, дочь Савола, 48 лет от роду. Покойся с миром».

Из всей деревни только Отра забрала с собой табличку с могилы – зачем она это сделала, крестьянка и сама не знала. Может, ей глянулись выжженные и затертые камедью ровные руны, подобные узору – читать бывшая кухарка Отра не умела, ей были понятны только цифры «48».

– Скажет, что я недостойная, все никак с прошлым порвать не могу, а бог не так заповедовал, и вы не так учите.

Отец Родо с оторопью понял, что непутевая Отра может оказаться права: смеяться не смеяться, а вот обличить, оскорбить и разгромить у Назара бы не застояло. Он беспомощно оглядел околопечную утварь в поисках вдохновения, и вдруг его осенило.

– Скажи мне, дочь моя, – вопросил он, – знаешь ли ты, как даются людям имена?

Крестьянка подергала себя за кончик косы.

– Вестимо, отче – как бог на душу родителям положит, – уверенно ответила она.

Священник сдержал порыв воздеть руки к небу.

– Они даются в честь богов и святых, в честь великих, славных… или просто хороших предков. Однажды бог наделил всех людей именами, с тех пор эти имена передаются через века. Когда-то, видать, жила на земле дева по имени Отра, статная, добрая, с длинной косой, умелыми руками и горячим сердцем, которая помогала ближним своим по первому слову и пекла вкусные пироги – вот в ее честь тебя и назвали.

Отра кивала, как зачарованная, отец Родо даже забеспокоился за ее дырочку под косой: вдруг еще что важное вывалится?

– Так что коли Назар спросит тебя, чей это знак, скажешь, что это предка твоего, Отры, в честь которой тебя назвали.

– Отче, – разулыбалась крестьянка, – пятница-то завтра, а я пирогов еще к обеду наверчу – пусть ваши девочки зайдут за ними, ужо я вас накормлю, умная ваша голова! Как вы это ловко с именами-то придумали, надо не забыть: мол, жила в Сутафе трыста лет назад кухарка Отра, служила-готовила, на рынок бегала, жаркое да каши тушила, всюду на кухне у ней был блеск да порядок, кабы раз ночью в дом вор с топором через кухню не пробрался, так бы и жила дальше – вот и я такая же, тоже Отра. Экий же вы умный в таких делах, сразу видать – из Святой Рабоны!

Священник проглотил невесть откуда взявшийся комок в горле и отогнал праздную мысль, что стар он стал все-таки – расстраиваться из–за таких горестей. Да она ведь даже все еще живет. Это навело его на другую мысль.

– Скажи, дочь моя: когда ты носила Назару покушать, не показалось ли тебе в нем чего чудного, чуждого да… – священник замешкался, не зная, как бы не напугать ненароком. Да как же спросить-то: «Не почудился ли тебе в нем грязный демон-йома?»

– Может, какого мяса особого он хотел? – неловко закончил он.

Отра растерялась.

– Мясо – да где ж я ему возьму, у меня никого нет, даже овцы не держу… Вот что девочки ваши, много им счастья, приносят – то и варю-пеку… А чего он хотел, а?

Она простодушно уставилась на священника, ожидая ответа.

– Он всем доволен, я уверен, – поспешно сказал отец Родо. Судя по дырявой одежке Назара и впалым щекам, он был бы рад даже вареным грибам. – Вари как обычно: наша пища богами завещана, и баловаться ни к чему.

Отра кивнула, сунула священнику припасенный заранее мешочек «для девочек, дай им бог резвых ножек», и они распрощались.

Уже выйдя за порог, священник спохватился, что вовсе они, может, и зря беспокоились: коли Назар владел плотницким делом и был таким крепким мужиком, навряд ли он был сведущ в грамоте и мог прочитать могильные руны.

* * *

В пятницу отец Родо проснулся в таком боевом расположении духа, в каком не был с тех пор, как пришедший из земель Альфонсо странствующий монах заявил, будто крыльев у святой Рабоны не было, это позже люди придумали. Дабы не тратить настрой зря, он собрал всех во дворе у старосты и прочитал внеочередную проповедь о благочестии, причем так распалился, что с удивлением опомнился уже почти в конце истории о знаменитом подвиге двенадцати «безголовых монахов»:

– … и тогда они встали все на колени полукругом, как стояли, когда были живы, и вознесли хвалу богам, и песня лилась из их безголовых шей; и небеса отвечали им ласкою, и всех упокоили в мире, и запечатлели в веках, и чума ушла, а город был спасен. Вот как скромная вера и истинное благочестие помогают всем кругом и спасают многие жизни.

Отец Родо перевел дух и закончил:

– Идите же с миром, дети мои, и подумайте о благости и скромности.

Только он сошел с крыльца дома старосты, откуда всегда читал свои проповеди, как вперед из толпы вышел пастух Засуз и сказал:

– Погодьте уси. Че скажу.

Он оглядел всех слева направо, убедился, что деревенские внимательно смотрят на него, и продолжил:

– Вчирась днем, значица, овцы не досчитался. Вона не утикла, бо все обрыскал – ни следа, ни копытца, токма вот че, – он продемонстрировал ветку с налипшим клоком шерсти. Шерсть была бурой от крови.

– Волк завелся, ли че ли? – предположила Нюда.

– Могет быть волк, – согласился Засуз. – Токма охотники наши не чуяли. Девки-то прыткие, колы они не чуяли – могет быть и не волк, значица.

– А коли не волк, что ж она, сама убегла? – с сомнением спросил Равин, который всегда плохо улавливал, что к чему.

– А колы не волк, – бухнул Засуз, здоровенный бугай, который раньше был разъезжим борцом на потеху, – то не спросить ли нам у пришлого мужика за околицей. Бо шерстину неподалеку знашел.

Отец Родо не успел открыть рот, как вся толпа единодушно развернулась и чуть ли не испарилась со двора старосты.

– Куда же вы! – всполошился он, когда понял, что остался один – и что все это не к добру. Да, он желал, чтобы Назар как-нибудь утихомирился, но никак не думал, что это надо будет делать насильно!

Когда отец Родо добрался до злосчастного пустыря, пятничное деревенское веселье было в самом разгаре. Трое самых здоровых мужиков обступили Назара, который громко вещал им, то и дело отмахиваясь от наседавших струганым бревном:

– Убивать живых для продления собственной жизни низко и небогоугодно!

– Вот Улине это скажи: у нее на зиму ни молока, ни шерсти не будет, – отвечал Коман.

Засуз, воспользовавшись тем, что Назар посмотрел на говорящего, попытался сунуть ему кулак под ребра; на это Назар ловко махнул бревном, вынуждая пастуха отскочить.

– Остановите бесчинство! – воззвал отец Родо, с трудом пробиваясь в первый ряд – развлечений в деревне было немного, и место уступали неохотно.

– Без толку, – покачал головой Асун, наблюдавший из толпы. – Я его в яму вчера повалил и спать пошел; он очнулся и заново давай. Я его еще раз уложил – а он опять за свое. Я и бросил: не всю же ночь бегать.

– Почто насилие творите?! – возмущенно спросил священник, смело и довольно бездумно шагая прямо между мужиками. На удивление, они немного расступились.

– Не говорит, что с овцой сделал, – буркнул Коман.

Отец Родо вперил в Назара свой самый испытующий взгляд.

– Сын мой, – спросил он, – давно ли ты в последний раз ел потроха?

Может быть, это был не самый подходящий вопрос, но он оказал поразительное воздействие: дерущиеся разжали кулаки, толпа замерла, а Назар поставил бревно одним концом на землю и задумчиво на него оперся.

– Тому недели две, – что-то подсчитав, ответил пришлый. – И тебе я не сын.

Отец Родо пожалел, что не задал свой вопрос тогда, когда за его плечом стояла Ази, только вернувшаяся с охоты. Меч у нее был что надо, такому мечу любое бревно будет как прутик…

– Но не только потроха, я и мясо съел, и кости обсосал, а шкуру на заплату в штанах пустил, – спокойно продолжил Назар.

Священник проглотил крик «Демон!» и уперся взглядом в штаны пришлого. Отра дала ему свою рубаху, которой Назар прикрыл прорехи на плечах наподобие плаща; конечно, ни во что другое он влезть не мог бы. Судя по состоянию холщовых штанов, тот, кого Назар съел, был размером не больше водяной крысы. Куда он вообще ту заплату поставил, неужто?..

– А убиваты, мол, грешно, говорил, – поддел Засуз и пинком выбил из-под рук Назара бревно.

– Убивать плохо, – согласился Назар, поймав бревно в полете одной рукой и возвращая на место. – Однако если зверь упал и разбился, нет дурного в том, чтобы подобрать его и распорядиться по благочестию.

– Могет быть, ты и овцу по благочестию оприходовал? – спросили из толпы.

– Овцы меня не интересуют, ибо они есть существа низшие, неразумные, – ответствовал Назар, глядя куда-то поверх голов. – Жизнь и смерть всего живого в руках божьих, и негоже вмешиваться в его дела; кто нарушает эту заповедь, тех не без причины прозывают ведьмами и демонами, ибо они извращают естественный замысел.

Откуда же он набрался таких слов, подивился отец Родо и спохватился: уж не собрался ли он вступать с нечесаным невежей в богословский диспут?!

– Посему клеймор есть зло, – продолжил Назар как ни в чем не бывало, – и волк есть зло, засим на него можно охотиться, однако же не убивая; и всякий, кто забивает живую душу себе из корысти, грешит, богохульствуя, и бог его покарает.

Смотрел он при этом в никуда, но отец Родо готов был поклясться, что светлые глаза чужака глядят на него в упор.

На какой-то миг ему показалось, что они остались совершенно одни: только он и странный чужак, владеющий силой троих, но использующий ее не для себя. Наверное, только поэтому священник сказал:

– Божий промысел нам неведом, и не нам осуждать волка, загоняющего зайчишку, ибо волк так создан – и неспроста. Каждый судит по своей мерке, и дабы познать волю богов сполна, нужно сперва самому стать богом; у нас же еще на земле не все дела окончены.

В толпе очень согласно закивали.

– Посему, – продолжил отец Родо, – оставь божие богам и не суди людей с высоты небес, коли сам ты пока что на земле стоишь.

Назар склонил голову набок, и наваждение пропало.

– Я стою на земле обеими ногами, – сказал он, – а вы по ней ползаете и видите перед собой только грязь, червей и бесов.

Священник вздохнул. Похоже было, что бы он ни сказал Назару, все делалось только хуже. Может быть, и бросить его вовсе, пусть деревенские сами разбираются?

– Ужо я ему за червей, пустите! – надрывалась Нюда, которой перед приходом в деревню черви немного поели руки и живот. – Ты у меня сейчас небо в червях увидишь, негодник!

– Бог создал небеса и землю, – твердо сказал отец Родо, и Нюда затихла. – Коли он хотел бы, чтобы всякий человек думал только о великом и летал, он и создал бы только небеса и дал бы всем крылья. Вместо того, чтобы кидаться грязью во всякого, будь благодарен червям за то, что они кормят и держат землю, по которой ходят твои ноги.

Он гордо развернулся и прошел через уважительно расступившуюся толпу, с некоторым стыдом представляя себе, как надорвали бы животы в Рабонском соборе, узнав, что он защищает честь червей. Отец Родо утешил себя тем, что всякий червь богоугоден, особенно коли так утверждает рабонский священник: ибо кому же еще разбираться в мироустройстве, как не ему?

Уже покидая пустырь, отец Родо увидел в задних рядах толпы Отру – ее лицо показалось ему виноватым.

Той ночью пропала еще одна овца.

* * *

В субботу девочки, как было заведено, собрали у всех мешки с зерном и отправились на мельницу.

Отец Родо закончил субботние размышления о делах божественных, прибрал в доме, выстирал и залатал кое-какую одежку, потом собрал в корзину горшочек и пару кусков пирога, надел шляпу и под ясным осенним небом понес девочкам обед и плащи: вдруг дождик пойдет, как же они будут, голодные и мокрые? По дороге он уверял себя, что нужно использовать любую возможность повысить довольно узкое и обрывистое образование Ази и Пины, не желая признаваться себе, что хотел побыть… с семьей? Его жизнь прошла, как у любого другого священника – сперва в церкви, потом в соборе; и он привык считать своей семьей всех – то есть никого. Отец Родо с удивлением заметил, что с появлением в его жизни «племянниц» он перестал вспоминать о Рабоне каждый день. Может статься, просто старел.

На мельнице он застал самый разгар работ. Ази трудилась внутри, засыпая зерно в жернова. Порой она высовывала покрытую мучной пылью голову и просила:

– Другой мешок!

Пина оставляла свой пост у сусеков, за наполнением которых следила, и бросала наверх очередной мешок с зерном. Мельник Ермила стоял позади мельницы и следил за направлением ветра. Как только оно менялось, он подавал знак; Ази и Пина прыгали к управляющим жердям и за считанный миг разворачивали здание – замирающие было лопасти снова начинали весело крутиться.

– Шустрые девочки, – кивнул священнику Ермила. С отцом Родо он разговаривал на равных: пока в деревне не появился священник, да еще и из самой Святой Рабоны, мельник был самым почитаемым человеком. – Тошшенькие, но шустрые.

Отец Родо важно кивнул:

– Очень старательные! – умолчав о том, сколько времени ему пришлось потратить, чтобы заставить Ази и Пину назубок затвердить, что и как нужно делать на мельнице, а чего делать не нужно.

– Дядя Родо, но мы можем зерно мечами порубить! Меленько выйдет, как с зайчиками!

– А давайте мы сами будем крылья мельницы крутить, быстрее будет!

– Ой, дядя Родо, а мы можем сделать вторые жернова и руками все перетрем!

Чего он только не наслушался тогда… Слава богам, ему удалось убедить их, что мельник – человек строгий и любит, чтобы все было по-его: других доводов им оказалось мало.

– Обед им принес, – показал священник корзину, чтобы никто не подумал, будто девочки тощие потому, что это он их плохо кормит. – Пусть покушают горячего.

Ермила кивнул, потом закричал:

– Ази, Пина, ветер!

Две белые тени метнулись за мельницу.

– Куда, дядя Ермила?

– Влево вертайте, на три шажка!

Заскрипели деревянные брусья, и мельница стала медленно поворачиваться, ловя ветер своими широкими крыльями.

Ермила увлеченно командовал, явно чувствуя себя не меньше чем начальником всех мельниц света, Ази и Пина старательно выполняли указания; поэтому отец Родо завидел Назара первым. Поначалу он подумал, что обознался: разве не говорил пришлый, что хочет выстроить храм как можно скорее?

Встреча была неминуема, и священник с тяжелым вздохом поставил корзину на землю: негоже ругаться над едой.

– Мир вам, – поприветствовал всех Назар, и отец Родо проглотил язык от изумления: надо же, может быть как человек, когда хочет.

Удивленный Ермила обернулся и смерил чужака взглядом.

– Тебе чего? – неприветливо спросил он.

Священник еще вчера приметил, что в деревне Назара не любят, и даже не то что не любят – за своего не считают. Словно он не человек. Некстати ему вспомнился звонкий голос Пины: «Дядя Родо, он йома!» Неужто деревенские что-то чуют? Священник улыбнулся про себя: если даже этот Назар – святая Рабона, огради нас всех, огради нас свет! – и взаправду йома, при таких делах защищать придется его, а не паству…

– Пришел одолжить жернова, – ответил Назар.

Ермила вылупился на него, как на блаженного, потом расхохотался.

– А мельницу со всей мукой одолжить не хочешь? – отсмеявшись, спросил он.

– Мельница мне не нужна, я построю храм; но мне нечем обтесать клинья для стропил.

Мельник замолк и снова оглядел Назара с головы до ног и обратно.

– Не дам, – отрезал он и отвернулся к мельнице.

– Я слышал, у вас ночью не работают, – заметил Назар. – Значит, жернова вам ночью без надобности. К утру верну.

Отец Родо снова изумился: он был уверен, что чужаку безразличен их уклад и их мнение.

На это Ермила аккуратно загнул пальцы, показал Назару внушительную дулю и присовокупил:

– И иди отсюда, пока цел.

В воздухе снова запахло деревенскими увеселениями. Отец Родо знал, что его паства падка на такие развлечения, и старался по мере сил держать их в узде, хотя, слушая Назара, нет-нет да и задумывался: а стоит ли. Сам Назар, по всей видимости, никаких границ для себя не знал. Поразительно было, как он дожил до своих тридцати семи лет.

– Помогите, и бог вас не забудет, – все так же негромко и уверенно сказал Назар.

Мельник развернулся к нему во всю ширину своих плеч и упер кулаки в бока.

– Да ну? – веско спросил он. – За бога-то поручишься?

Назар – отец Родо чуть не потерял достоинство, по-мужицки раскрыв рот, – серьезно кивнул.

– Мне было видение: прийти в деревню, что на краю заката и лесов, и помочь им выстроить храм.

– Строить дело непростое, – заметил Ермила.

– Я плотник. И мой отец был плотником. – Казалось, Назар не устает объяснять, и на все-то у него ответ находится.

– И дед, – поддакнул ехидный мельник.

– Дед был стражником в Рабоне, – спокойно возразил Назар. – Он пал на защите Святого Города, когда его разрушали демоны и ведьмы.

Отец Родо раскрыл было рот, чтобы возразить что-то, но не успел: с мельницы на землю шмыгнули две фигурки, щедро присыпанные белой мукой.

– Дядь Ермила, мы все! – отрапортовали они.

– Ну точно ведьмы, – со смаком собственной правоты кивнул Назар.

Для отца Родо это оказалось последней каплей.

– Да какое право ты себе взял судить всех и каждого! – возопил он, сорвав с головы шляпу и потрясая ей. – Честные люди ему «нечестивцы», хорошие девочки ему «ведьмы», скромный священник из Рабонского собора – «падший»! Да будь ты хоть бог, хоть святой – живых людей не моги обижать! До такой низости ни один бог не опустится!

– Я… – начал было Назар, но священник прервал его:

– Молчи, бесстыжий! Ни совести тебе бог не дал, ни ума хоть какого! Только рот твой горазд – речи пустые говорить! Открой свои глаза, открой свои уши, взгляни на мир сам, без помощи богов да святых – и пусть боги помогут тебе хоть немного понимать жизнь!

Ермила усмехнулся:

– Хотел я было руками объяснить, да, смотрю, отец наш Родо и сам могет управиться. Уважаю, отец.

Священник нахлобучил на голову помятую шляпу и позвал:

– Ази! Пина!

Девочки подхватили корзинку и поспешили к нему.

– Видите этого человека? – отец Родо совершенно без зазрения совести указал пальцем на Назара. – Дела с ним не имейте и помощи не предлагайте! Лучше не попадайтесь ему на глаза вовсе! Смотрите, какой наглый стал: на пустыре ему уже не сидится, вздумал по всей деревне, как по своей, гулять! А тебе, – он сам проглотил «сын мой», – пусть будет стыдно за то, что обижаешь людей понапрасну!

Отец Родо, все еще полыхая праведным возмущением, поспешил удалиться и не видел, как Ази и Пина за его спиной переглянулись и кивнули друг другу.

* * *

Ночью отца Родо будто что-то толкнуло в спину. Он пробудился и некоторое время лежал, прислушиваясь; только он стал было засыпать, как толчок повторился. Священник встал, взял в руку самый увесистый молитвенник, зажег свечу и вышел в сени. Лавки пустовали, а в полу зияла темная дыра спуска в погреб.

Отец Родо начертил в воздухе три оберегающих знака, обернулся лицом на восток и закричал страшным голосом:

– Изыдь, тьма; охрани, свет!!!

Снизу что-то загремело и раздалось девичье ойкание.

Священник замер, потом поставил свечу на пол возле крышки погреба.

– Ази, Пина?.. – недоверчиво позвал он.

Снизу еще пошуршали и погремели. «Вылезай!» – «Не могу, нога между горшками застряла, боюсь разбить…» – «Давай дерну!» – «Осторожно, огурцы!» – «Ай!» – «Веник… то есть, укроп, укроп лови!» – «Куда он упал?» – «Вон, вон!» – «Да не, то черемша». – «Да вон же, рядом!.. А, нет, это твои волосы. А вот он, за них зацепился!» – «Ай, не дери!» – «Не падай в помидоры!»

Поняв, что еще немного, и он лишится части зимних запасов, отец Родо взял свечу и начал спускаться.

– Проголодались?.. – спросил он и осекся.

В дрожащем свете он увидел две пары серебряных глаз на растерянных лицах. Священник отметил, что все горшки, слава богам, целы, с огорчением понял, что девочки оборвали веревку с пучками сушеных трав; а на утрамбованном земляном полу, на подстилке из сена, присыпанная ветками розмарина и стеблями чеснока, лежала груда чего-то темного и скверно пахнущего.

– Что это у вас? – отец Родо наклонился, подумав, что это, должно быть, соления вывалились из все-таки разбившейся крынки, только отчего их так много… и выронил свечу.

Пина метнулась и поймала ее до того, как фитиль успел погаснуть, уткнувшись в груду потрохов.

Священник с ужасом всмотрелся в лица клеймор. Неужто прав был пришлый Назар: как ни старайся, беса не отчистишь?

– Дядя Родо, – нарушила молчание Пина. – Простите нас. Мы хотели потихоньку, чтобы никто не волновался…

– Мы сейчас все уберем, – заверила Ази и распорядилась: – Поставь свечу и давай траву собирать, пока не намокла.

Отец Родо бездумно смотрел, как две пары тоненьких рук проворно принялись собирать разбросанные по полу метелки укропа. Девочки сдували пыль и раскладывали все по кучкам. Наконец все было готово, и клеймор вытянулись перед священником, словно стражники на посту.

– Веревку мы оборвали… утром у соседей одолжим и все перевяжем. Вот эта кучка намокла – нам высушить или новую собрать? Остальное цело!

Они замолчали и тщетно ждали ответа. Отец Родо вдохнул и сел на бочку с мочеными яблоками, чтобы погреб не так сильно кружился вокруг него.

– Чье это? – спросил он, указуя перстом на груду кишок.

– Маняши, – виновато ответила Пина.

– Это овцы Нюды, – пояснила Ази. – Которая пропала вчера.

– Овцы? – изумился священник, даже забыв опустить перст. – Зачем вам потроха овцы?

– А… это… мы подумали…

– Йома накормить, – призналась Ази. – Чтоб себя проявил. Назар этот.

– Дяденька Родо, ну я теперь уже совсем уверена, что он йома, он точно-точно йома! – взмолилась Пина. – Мы уже не знаем, может, он воин-клеймор?

– Как, мужчина-ведьма? – ахнул отец Родо и сам себе удивился: вот уж нашел, о чем волноваться.

– Ну, воительницы же превращаются, если силы слишком много. Вот было столько много силы, что превратилась в мужчину…

– Да говорю я: если бы то была кто-то превратившаяся, ее бы все почувствовали! – сердито встряла Ази.

– Даже ты?

– Ну, может быть, даже и я…

– Не надо, чтобы он себя проявлял! – ужаснулся священник, наконец приходя в себя.

– Нет, надо! – возмутилась Ази. – Так он еще неизвестно когда себя проявит: завтра, на неделе, по весне; а вдруг к нам придет кто-нибудь живой, и он его сожрет? Тогда поздно будет!

– Йома плохие не потому, что кишки едят, а потому, что питаются жизнью. Просто в животе ее больше, поэтому мы решили расшевелить его потрохами, – очень авторитетно разъяснила Пина.

«Интересно, – подумал отец Родо, – знают ли они о старом слове «живот». Ох, неспроста это так…» Он в очередной раз подивился, как же в мире все удивительно продумано: даже демон не без причины таков, оказывается.

Ази и Пина выжидательно смотрели на него. Он так же смотрел на них; потом осознал и схватился за голову:

– Вы что же, ради такого овец убивали?!

– Нет, мы уже готовых брали! – звонко откликнулась Пина и укоризненно добавила: – Дядя Родо, вы сказали: убивать нельзя. Мы разве плохие – нарушать «завед»?

– Хоро… – начал было утешать священник, запнулся, подумал и все-таки закончил: – Хорошие. Где вы их брали?

– В лесу. Находили на охоте по запаху. Кровь сильно пахнет, мы приучены – а Ларв и Герма и не чуют, они же люди, а не усер… усир…

– Нельзя ругаться в доме, – напомнил отец Родо. – Почему же вы сами старшим не сказали?

Девочки переглянулись.

– А… – начала было Пина, потом закрыла рот и посмотрела на Ази.

Та шмыгнула носом и дернула плечом.

– Подумали, что вы отнимете, – неловко призналась она. – Овца свежая лежит, кровь течет – вдруг вы скажете: поднять, зашить, и чтобы дальше паслась? А нам очень кишки нужны были – а взять негде… а тут так удачно…

Даже слишком удачно!

Отец Родо схватился за голову.

– Свежая! – с ужасом сказал он. – Так то он и творил, может! А вы и не чуете!

– Не-е, то волк был, – заверила Ази.

– Точно-точно, дядя Родо, – подтвердила Пина. – У овец шея была грызена и бока поетые. Волки мясо кушают, им потроха без надобности. Так что мы волку вреда не причинили: он дальше кушал свое, мы только внутренности взяли и на пустырь тот принесли…

– …и он их съел! – подхватила Ази. – Наутро все пусто было!

– Да, только мало ему, наверное, или все-таки от совсем живой овцы надо было брать, вот мы и решили еще раз… то есть, мы бы сами не взяли, дядя Родо! Ну не ругайтесь.

Священник и не думал ругаться, он радовался, что слушал сидя.

– Волк, – сказал он, наконец обретя дар речи и подбирая слова. – Видел вас?

– Конечно, нет! – удивилась Пина. – Мы сверху ему пошуршали, шишек покидали, он и убег. Потом вернулся и докушал – мы проверяли, от овцы только косточки! Правда! Он не голодает!

Отец Родо отогнал смутную опасную мысль, что _там_ его девочек обучали заботиться о ком-то не том.

– В следующий раз, – сказал он с облегчением, – волка напугайте так, чтобы к нам больше не ходил. Еще до следующей овцы. Пусть в других местах кушает. У нас деревня небольшая, мы ему больше двух овец дать не можем.

– Хорошо, – закивали девочки, – сделаем!

– Так, – священник кивнул и им, и себе. – И с этим… больше не играйте. Не трогайте его. Пусть себе стучит и рубит.

– Но дядя Родо! – закричали они наперебой. – Он же йома! Наверное…

– Точно йома!

– Наверное, точно!

– А йома очень плохие!

– Да, совсем! Они вот так делают, у-у-у! Людей пугают!

– И жуткие! И пахнет от них плохо… обычно. Вроде бы!

– И из них хвосты растут! И рога! И лишние руки!

– И еще они людей убивают! А потом даже едят, и не целиком!

– Ой, дядь Родо, – запнулась Пина, – а получается, раз не целиком-то едят, наверное, после йома тоже можно… ну, это? Выжить. Вон Асун без руки живет – можно и без кишок, наверное?

– Без руки можно, – осоловело сказал священник, пытаясь выплыть из потока слов и хватаясь за самое простое. – Без живота нельзя. Вы откуда столько про демонов знаете?

Девочки расправили плечи.

– Мы все назубок выучили! Все-все-все! И как йома выглядит, и какие у него места слабые, и как он может уметь, а как он уметь ну совсем не может, и где он водится, и что он кушает, и как ведет себя в людях и по одиночке…

– Это еще когда не знали, что мы совсем негодные, с нами господин куратор занимался и учить все заставлял. Говорил, пусть от нас будет хоть какой-то прок, даже если просто чтобы ему от скуки не умереть… дядя Родо, а много у нас в деревне тех, кто от скуки умер? – с любопытством закончила Ази.

Священник очень глубоко вздохнул. А он-то раньше думал, ему в деревне паства сложная досталась.

– Сие есть вопрос очень деликатный, – строго заметил он. – Кто как умер есть личное таинство между человеком и богами, и пытать тут негоже.

– Ой нет, если без пыток не говорят, то не надо, конечно, – ужаснулась Ази. – Мы просто так спросили.

– У Асуна-то, наверное, можно спросить, – предположила Пина. – Он Ази очень любит, одежку дает постоянно и в гости кличет…

– Да ну его гости, – отмахнулась Ази. – Он хочет, чтобы я ему щи варила! Да еще нацепив на себя эти его сарафаны из сундука, в которых вечно пол-лавки сметешь, стоит развернуться! И еще приговаривает: а мать, мол, когда готовила, пела – может, и ты споешь? Что я ему спою, «Все сорок семь не вернулись домой»? «Два мужчины-йома»?

– А хорошая песня! – оживилась Пина. – Дядя Родо, знаете? «Жили у Пахома два мужчины-йома…»?

– Цыц! – прикрикнул отец Родо. – Что за песни ночью? Еле-еле всех обучил ночью спать укладываться – теперь вы куролесите?

– Ну, мы тихонько… и мы все равно ночью не спим обычно, нам столько спать-то не надо…

– Они тоже не спят, – возразил священник. – Однако ночь создана для отдыха – вот лежите и отдыхайте, закрыв глаза, как честные люди.

Он перевел дыхание, поняв, что разговор заходит совсем не туда. Ай, хитрые девочки: почти ведь сбили его с толку!

– Так вот, – повторил он, для весомости воздевая руку к небу… то есть, к потолку погреба, – Назара этого не трогайте и за йо… за демона не считайте.

Какая-то часть его, кажется, изумилась: аль тонзурку днем напекло? Сам ведь совсем недавно хотел от несносного чужака избавиться…

– А что же нам с ним делать?

– Ничего не делайте. Он вас ругает, но не трогает – и вы его не трогайте.

– А если он кого другого потрогает? Дядя Родо, – проникновенно сказала Пина и для вящей убедительности взяла его за руку. – Скажите: вы за нас боитесь? Что мы неудачные и даже с неудачным йома не справимся?

Священник вздохнул. И как им могло такое прийти в голову? Неужели его мысли были настолько очевидны?

– Вы совсем не бойтесь. Ази сильная, а я быстрая. Вдвоем у нас получается… не очень хорошо и, конечно, хуже, чем даже у запасных Номеров Сорок Семь…

– Ну так и йома тот негодный! – встряла Ази. – Два бревна за раз поднять не может, забор подвинуть в одиночку не может, людей кушать не осмеливается… Дядь Родо, да он почти как человек! А у нас есть клейморы – настоящие, нам госпожа Мирия дала всем, когда освобождала, на удачу! Вот мы ему покажем, когда он себя проявит! То есть, – поправилась она, глядя на кислое лицо священника, – если проявит. Но, дядь Родо, вы Пине верьте!

– И что же вы будете делать, буде он окажется… нечистым?

– Убьем? – еще не остыв, предположила Ази.

– Дядя Родо, йома совсем плохие! Их-то надо убивать! – Пина даже руки в мольбе сложила.

Да неужто она уговаривает священника на черное дело, изумился отец Родо. Чему ж он их учил?!

– Дети мои, – проникновенно сказал священник. – Да вы посмотрите на него: он же блаженный. Убивать такого даже стыдно… нельзя, то есть.

– А ему можно? – уточнила Ази.

– А он и не будет, – отмахнулся отец Родо. – Тут каждый деревенский умеет постоять за себя… Да важно-то что? Что он живой человек; а коли живой, значит, может измениться, одуматься и исправиться.

– Дядечка Родо, – с сомнением сказала Пина, – мы вот видели, как люди в чудовищ превращаются, но чтобы наоборот – никогда. Должно быть, у них внутри что–то происходит, из-за чего им уже жить, как раньше, не сладко становится. А вы видели исправившегося йома?

– Я нет, – чистосердечно признался священник. – Но я их вообще ни в жизни не видел.

– О-о-о! – с восхищением протянула Ази. – Теперь понятно, почему вас все священником зовут: вы такой святой, что к вам йома на версту не приближаются!

Польщенный отец Родо улыбнулся.

– Этого Назара, – продолжил он, – умные слова не берут, глупые – тоже, кулаков он не понимает. Значит, надо ему показать: вот как живут чистые люди, а вот как живут йома. Как с одними дела ведут и как с другими.

– Знамо как! – восхищенно подхватила Ази. – Р-раз! – и нет ручек! Р-раз! – и нет ножек!

– Мы покажем, – задумчиво сказала Пина, – а если он все-таки – ну все-таки! – человек? Что ж он будет делать без ручек да без ножек?

Отец Родо вздохнул.

– Вы ему на деревце покажите, на кустике… Он мужик странный, но умный. – «Или наоборот».

– Дяденька Родо, – помолчав, сказала Ази, – если йома и правду понимают такое, зачем же нас, клеймор, придумали?

– Вас придумали для настоящих йома. Закоренелых. А этот… – священник замешкался, подбирая слова, чтобы выразить то, что смутно ощущал с самой первой встречи с Назаром. – Этот иной. Богами помеченный.

Слова повисли в тишине погреба.

– А теперь – спать! Да потроха завтра Нюде верните – пусть чего с ними сделает, что ли.

* * *

Едва рассвело, отец Родо выгнал Ази и Пину возвращать остатки овцы, а сам занялся усердной подготовкой за молитвенником: слова в голову не приходили, мысли роились вокруг ночного разговора. Он зачитался и задумался так, что чуть было не пропустил удары в таз, которыми племянник Бута собирал всех на проповедь. Девочки все не возвращались – видать, нашли еще какую работу по дороге домой.

Подходя ко двору, священник приметил Нюду.

– Вернули? – спросил он, все еще погруженный в свои мысли.

– Вернули!.. – откликнулась та. – На кой мне эта требуха? Пущай найдут того волка и ему эту радость во все дыры засунут!

Отец Родо кивнул, прошел еще немного и только тогда осознал: должно быть, Нюда так и сказала, вот почему девочки задерживались. Он посочувствовал волку, но не мог не признать, что тот получил по заслугам: нечего было убивать овец в деревне, которую клеймор защищают.

Отец Родо встал на крыльцо старосты, открыл рот и прочитал проповедь на едином дыхании, даже сам себе удивился.

– Идите и не грешите! – закончил он довольно грозно, прямо как в свою рабонскую молодость.

Его послушная паства закивала.

– А пойдемте к Назару! – предложили в толпе. – А то он все прослушал – вдруг грешить вздумает? А мы ему перескажем!

– Пойдемте, пойдемте! – зашумели все, и священник подхватил полы рясы, чтобы поспеть остановить еще одно увеселение. На бегу он подумал, что надо было получше постращать насчет чрезмерного пристрастия к забавам: эк как им увеселяться-то с чужаком полюбилось.

Они заметили Назара на крыльце дома Отры и остановились. Мужчина стоял в тени кровли, что-то держа в руках, потом шагнул на свет и медленно сошел с крыльца.

– Отра! То ж твоя!.. – ахнула Кувла.

На бывшей кухарке не стало лица, она, шатаясь, двинулась вперед, словно неживая.

Назар встал и высоко поднял над головой табличку с могилы Отры.

– Именем бога и именем света! – сказал он, наполняя улицу своим голосом. – Воля твоя всюду и во всем! К тебе взываю и тебя прошу: даруй покой! Даруй милость! Даруй забвение!

По крышам прошуршал ветер, из-под ног Назара взметнулась пыль.

– Дочь твою, Отру, рожденную на земле у отца Савола и вернувшуюся в землю о сорока восьми годах, – прими в лоно небесное и упокой в свете! Откуда душа ее изошла, пусть туда и вернется! Откуда свет в нее вошел, пусть туда и вернется! Откуда жизнь в нее вошла, пусть туда и вернется!

Ни в жизни, ни после отец Родо не слышал такой странной и жуткой заупокойной молитвы. Волосы вокруг тонзурки и даже на руках стояли дыбом, словно возле кожи летали десятки мотыльков; ему вдруг стало зябко в его изношенной рясе. Вокруг Назара взметался вихрь из потоков ветра и песка, его волосы развевались во все стороны, подобно лучам солнца, а глаза сверкали… желтым?

– Видишь? – померещился священнику жаркий шепот откуда-то из-за спины.

– Вижу! Бегом!

Он так и не понял, кто это говорил: все его внимание было приковано к невиданному зрелищу.

Что-то со свистом и шипением промелькнуло перед его глазами, он сморгнул навернувшиеся слезы – и увидел, как Отра распалась в прах. Только что она стояла перед всеми, словно окаменев, – и вот стала пылью, которую тут же унес последний порыв буйного ветра.

Деревенские потрясенно молчали, но и сам Назар выглядел очень удивленным.

– Разве то была не ее покойная прабабка, тело которой не нашли? – спросил он, опуская табличку.

– Зачем? – спросила Кувла. – Зачем!!!

– Помочь душе упокоиться во благе – ибо бродячая после смерти душа есть зло… – В голосе Назара явно не хватало его обычной уверенности. – Зачем же она солгала?..

– Какое благо ты сделал, кому, Отре? Это она, что ли, зло?! – орала Шинна, пробиваясь из задних рядов. – Пустите меня, я ему покажу, что такое зло после смерти!!!

– Да Отра никому слова дурного не сказала ни за всю жизнь, ни после нее! – поддержала Кувла. – Окаянный ты супостат, так-то ты платишь за добро?! Кому нужно твое благо, коли оно людей убивает!

Даже отец Родо не мог бы выразиться удачнее – но тем не менее понимал, что нужно срочно что-то предпринять, пока в деревне не разразилась вторая ночь слияния небес и земли, описанная в Священной Книге. Пока он тщетно искал слова, чтобы успокоить толпу, в Назара полетел первый камень. Мужчина прикрылся рукой, но второй камень ударил его в лоб, из которого тут же потекла фиолетовая кровь.

Отец Родо попытался совсем не по-рабонски ойкнуть, но не сумел: голос куда-то запропастился. «А правы оказались девочки», – удивился он. Все-таки он до последнего мига не верил: как йома решился остаться в деревне, где жили клеймор? Видать, и вправду крепка была его вера…

Вперед вышли два охотника, высокие и крепкие.

– Где, говоришь, ты был, когда Священную Рабону громили? – хмурясь, уточнил Ларв, перекидывая деревянную дубину из одной руки в другую.

– Давай угадаем, – усмехнулся кто-то в толпе.

– Почто верующих смущаешь? – грозно вопросил отец Родо, обретя голос. Осенний ветер трепал его полинялую, видавшую виды рясу и редкие волосы вокруг тонзуры, с годами заметно выросшей в размерах.

– Мне было видение, – бледно сказал человек-йома. – Голос велел строить храм, и свет с небес указал путь.

– А заодно подсказал, что тут можно дальше убивать, как ты до смерти делал? – уточнил Ермила.

– Я до смерти не убивал, – растерянно отвечал Назар. – Я плотником был. В Домите, в шестнадцати верстах от Рабоны… Поехал на ярмарку в Святой город, на рынке гулял, как тут с неба огромный демон обрушился, а за ним ведьмы и демоны посыпались… Один бес схватил меня…

У отца Родо в голове стало проясняться.

– Сын мой, – спросил он, спешно припоминая рассказы и легенды – все, что говорили в соборе и на исповедях, – твоего деда, что был в рабонской страже, звали Назар Северянин?

Мужчина-йома взглянул на него с таким же изумлением, как и деревенские, – те даже кулаки опустили.

– Верно, – запинаясь, ответил он. – А меня…

Он схватился за голову.

Священник вздохнул.

– Сын мой, – сочувственно сказал он, – тот бес, что схватил тебя, поглотил тебя, и так ты погиб. Назар Северянин был славным стражем, хранил Рабону до глубокой старости и умер, когда я только стал священником; я помню его, ибо служил над ним заупокойную. Когда ты… тебе была дарована вторая жизнь, ты увидел его табличку на могиле, но голова твоя была смущена, – это отец Родо и по себе помнил, ух как долго он считал, что его долг – найти церковь, чтобы отслужить поминальную по какому-то «брату Хамме», чья могила оказалась рядом с его! – Вот ты и решил, что Назар – это ты, и смерть твоя была тридцать лет назад.

– А сейчас будет вторая! – крикнула Шинна, вырываясь вперед. – За Отру, ребята!

– Стойте! – завопил отец Родо в панике, понимая, что его уже вряд ли кто услышит.

– Ой, смотрите, смотрите! – перекрывая всех, звонко кричала Ахна. – Кровь-то, кровь какая!

Ручеек фиолетовой крови светлел, розовел и наконец стал красным, как у всех.

– Отец Родо, – сказала Сима, которая раньше была наставницей юных дев в делах… семейных, – мужчинка-то исправляется потихоньку, как думаете?

Священник важно кивнул:

– Зараза в нем некрепка была, ибо бес едва успел начать совращать его. Святая молитва и пост изгнали беса, и боле он не возвратится!

Вообще-то отец Родо не имел представления о том, как родятся бесы и как их изгонять, если не мечом клеймор; но зато он крепко веровал в то, что правильное питание и чистое сердце способны совладать с любыми невзгодами.

– Ага, а потом из него снова йома полезет? Кто овец-то наших ел?

– Волк ел, – неожиданно сказал Асун. – Я видел. Выходил из леса, ел что-то на пустыре и возвращался, морда в крови.

– Чому не казав?! – возмутился Засуз, которого в этой жизни интересовали только стадо и забавы. – Я б його в калач скрутыв!

Асун ухмыльнулся:

– А я хотел, чтоб вы на этого думали. Он мне спать мешал и даже не извинился. Ему намедни трое бока намять не могли – думаете, легко его убедить?

Все снова повернулись к одиноко стоящему мужчине, но в бой уже не рвались. Священник и сам с неожиданной ясностью осознал, что блаженный блаженным, но вот прямо сейчас перед ним – настоящий или почти настоящий йома, который с легкостью управляется с тремя самыми сильными мужиками деревни; и если ему вздумается напасть на них, снова став демоном с фиолетовой кровью, то вспомнит ли он, что боги заповедовали не убивать?..

Что-то прошумело в воздухе, и о землю стукнули тяжелые железные башмаки – когда только успели переобуться. Девочки стояли плечом к плечу, с одинаковыми длинными клейморами.

И когда успели стать такими широкими в спине, чтобы вдвоем заслонить собой всех жителей деревни?

Мужчина встрепенулся.

– Разите меня, ведьмы, – сказал он, раздвигая рубище на груди. – Пусть я лучше паду от рук ваших, чем буду жить нечистым демоном.

Девчонки подхватили его с обеих сторон и легко подняли на руках над землей.

– Мы не будем тебя сейчас убивать, – заверила Пина.

– Дядя Родо сказал, в деревне нельзя грешить, – подтвердила Ази. – Мы унесем тебя далеко-далеко от деревни и…

– И там ты останешься, – закончил отец Родо.

Толпа одобрительно молчала, на лицах расцветали улыбки. Девчушки переглянулись, оттолкнулись в прыжке и вмиг скрылись из глаз вместе со своей ношей – только чиркнули длинные мечи, оставив две прямые полосы на земле.

– Что вы им сказали, святой отец? – с любопытством спросила Кувла.

– Убить его, чтоб дурь больше не творил! – всунул охотник Герма.

Отец Родо покачал головой.

– Убивать грешно, – назидательно сказал он. – Нельзя убивать того, кто еще может исправиться и прожить праведную жизнь.

– И то правда, убиенные-то встают без осознания да не раскаявшись, – закивали в толпе.

Отец Родо вздохнул. Ну что за паства ему досталась, все на свой лад переиначат.

– Они его немного научат… как быть человеком, – ответил он, вздыхая полной грудью.

– А что с этим… егойным храмом делать будем? – спросила неугомонная Ахна.

– Храм – дело благое, – сказал Бут, который до сих пор молча стоял в стороне и наслаждался невиданной потехой. – Богоугодное даже. Крыльцо стоит, стены начал – чего ж не закончить хорошее начало. Было ж ему божественное видение; а богов смущать нельзя. Пусть отцу Родо будет где речи держать в непогоду – а там, может, и помолиться кто захочет.

– Вздумаете ночью заканчивать – узнаете, как я уложил мужика, с которым вы втроем совладать не могли, – предупредил Асун. – Вы, отец Родо, Ази ко мне присылайте – научу обороняться. И Пину тоже – пусть Ази защищает.

На том и порешили.

* * *

Через две недели в дверь отцу Родо постучались. На пороге стоял мужчина, обросший, но тщательно умытый; видно было, что он несколько раз выстирал свою одежду, окончательно превратившуюся в рубище.

Отец Родо вздохнул.

– Что? Опять видение?

Мужчина смотрел в землю, потом вскинул взгляд.

– Ваши девочки в лесу сказали, они умеют только рубить, не строить. Я научу.


End file.
